Experience of a lifetime
by miyuvalentine
Summary: It has only been a year since the tragic accident involving her friend. Young Emily is sent to live on Pandora since earth has too many bad memories for her. Making new friends was just the beginning.
1. Fate had other plans

**None of this belongs to me! except Emily and any other Oc character.**

* * *

_Avatar movie Ch1: Fate has other plans_

_2153 December 30 Earth_

_The road that led into the forest was a great place for the girls to relax with their horses. Side by side they rode; laughing at each-others jokes. Emily could hear the sound of what appeared to be a snowplow in the distance._

_" Here we are" Maria nodded up ahead._

_It was the hill they had been looking for. They had often used it as a shortcut to get to the lake that they ice skated on during the winter. The only way up was a steep path that led to the hill. That was their objective._

_Maria went first, steering Riverwind up the path. He took a few steps then halted. Maria soothed him.. But the horse gently pawed the snow; testing in. She groaned and urged him up with her heels. Riverwind relented and moved on up the path._

_Emily waited at the beginning of the path; watching with wary eyes. She was vaguely aware of the sound of the snowplow getting louder. Sanguinario's ears twitched at the noise. Emily reached down and patted his neck._

_" How is it?" Emily called up to Maria_

_"It's fine, take it slow though"_

_It happened just as Riverwind was almost to the top. Emily started up behind him, following his tracks as precisely as she could. Letting Sanguinario take his time. Emily was halfway up when she heard the rasp of Riverwinds shoe on the ice and Maria's cry of surprise. Had the girls rode more recently, they would know that the hill ran with water from a leaky culvert. The snow now concealed the sheet of sheer ice. Riverwind staggered trying to find purchase with his hind feet kicking up snow and ice._

_As each foot failed to hold, his rear swung down and across so that he was on the ice. one of his forelegs skewed side-ways and went down on one knee, still sliding. Maria cried out as she was flung forward, losing a stirrup in the process. But she managed to grab the horse's neck and stay on yelling at Emily " Get out of the way!"_

_Emily was transfixed. A roar of blood in her head froze and separated her from what she was witnessing. Upon Maria's second scream She reconnected and tried to turn Sanguinario down the hill. He yanked his head, frightened, fighting her. He took small sidesteps, twisting his neck towards the slope until his feet skidded and he nickered in alarm. They were now in the path of Riverwinds side. Emily screamed and wrenched the reins._

_In the odd stillness of the moment before Riverwind hit them, Emily knew there was more to the roar in her head. That snow-plough wasn't on the highway. The thought was vaporized by the shuddering impact of Riverwinds bulldozed into them, spinning Sanguinario around as he collided with the shoulders. Emily felt herself being lifted out of the saddle, whip-lashed up the slope. But she stayed on, wrapping a hand into Sanguinarios mane as he slid down the slope._

_Riverwind and Maria were passed her and she watched her friend being flung like a discarded doll across the horse's rear. Then jerk and twist viciously back as her foot snagged in the stirrup. Maria's body bounced and swung sideways as she hit the ice foot took another twist in the stirrup, locking itself so that now she was being dragged. In one frenzied tangle, the horses and their riders careened down towards the road._


	2. Fate does not spare anyone

Avatar movie Ch 2: Fate does not spare anyone.

2153 December 30 Earth

_Fred saw then as he soon as he came out of the bend. Fred had seen the turn that led north and had taken it. When he came around he saw the bridge and beyond that a horse._

_"What the hell?"_

_He hit the brakes hard but not to hard. He had been going too fast. Now there were two horses and one had a rider. What the hell were they doing? His heart was pounding and he could feel a sweat breaking out. The bridge was looming up too fast, for christ sake couldn't they see him? They could. Even Maria in her agony on the ground could see him., Fleetingly she thrashed around screaming through the snow. Her thighbone had snapped when she fell and in the slide both horses had stepped on her, crushing her ribs and splintering her forearm._

_In the first stumble, Riverwind had cracked a knee and torn several tendons. The pain and fear in his head could be seen in the whites of his eyes. Emily spotted the truck as they reached the road. One look was enough, she had not fallen and now she had to get them all off the road, If she could get to Riverwind's reins, Emily could lead him and Maria to safety. But Sanguinario was as freaked as Riverwind was. With all her strength, Emily tugged on Sanguinarios mouth, getting his attention for a moment, She backed him towards the other horse, leaning precariously from her saddle and she reached out for Riverwinds bridle._

_He moved away but Emily shadowed him, stretching her arm once more. Her fingers were nearly there when the truck blasted its horn. Fred saw both horses leap at the sound. And for the first time, realized what it was that hung from the rider-less one._

_" Holy shit." he said out loud and realized he had run out of gears._

_He knew that all he could do was go for the truck breaks. Fred murmured a prayer and stepped harder on the foot valve. The wheels locked and Fred felt for forty tons of steel take charge of their own destiny. In front of him he could see the blood bay horse turn to face him, he saw the rider was just a young girl. Her eyes were wide with fear beneath the dark peak of her hat._

_" No no no" Fred said._

_But the horse reared up defiantly before him. The girl was jerked back and fell to the road. Briefly did the horse's front feet come down. In the moment before the truck was upon them, Fred saw it lift his head and rear again. Only this time it leaped right at him. With all the power of It's hind legs, it launched itself over the front of the cab, clearing the radiator grille as if it were a jump. The metal of it's shoes on its front feet came down on the head. In the frenzy of sparks, a hoof hit the windshield; there was a loud crack and Fred lost all sight._

_Fred smashed his fist and forearm against the windshield. The horse was still there on the hood. The right foreleg was stuck in the V-struts and the horse was screaming at him; it's mouth was foaming and bloody. Beyond that Fred could see the other horse on the side of the road, Trying to limp away with the rider still hanging by her leg from the stirrup. And still the truck kept going._

_The trailer was coming clear of the bridge wall. And with nothing to restrain its sideways drift, it began a slow relentless jackknife. As the trailers momentum overtook that of the cab's, the horse made one last effort. The wing mirror broke and the animal rolled free and disappeared. There was a moment of brooding calm as in the eye of a hurricane, in which Fred watched the trailer finish it's sweep and start to slowly arc back to him._

_Corralled in the closing angle of the jackknife stood the other horse. Uncertain of how or where to escape now. Fred thought he saw its rider lift her head up from the ground to look at him, unaware of the wave that was breaking behind her. Then she was lost. For the trailer surged over her, scooping the horse towards the cab like a butterfly in a book. Crushing the horse there in a final, thunderous slam of metal._

2154 Pandora.

With one final, murderous scream the twelve year old girl awoke from the horrific scene.


	3. Bright and early

Ch 3 same old same old

Her skin was cold and breaking into a sweat as she blocked the very vivid images from her memory. She could recall the day she had woken up in the hospital, her mother at her bedside holding her hand and telling her that Maria had died on the way to the hospital. At school, people talked behind her back, whispering that she had killed her friend Maria. Things were not good at home either. Her mother was divorcing her father since she had caught him cheating with some prostitute.

Her memory went through the day her mom had left and not taking Emily with her. She could even recall the day, her grandfather showed up, decked out in the military uniform that they usually wore. Only his showed he was a general. From there she was taken into custody and handed over to her uncle Will. That was how she ended up here on Pandora. Everyone here never even asked why the hell a child was on Pandora. Her uncle could only say she was here for military reasons. Heaving a sigh she grudgingly got out of the bed and walked over to her dresser.

The dresser was hardly filled with anything save for sweat pants and shirts. She had not bothered to take anything from home since she had said " Bad memories" Emily slipped into her clothing and took a look in the mirror. The girl on the other side hardly resembled her at all. Over the course of the year her healthy tan had dimmed to fair skin. Her hair the color of wheat in the summer had lost its shine. But her green eyes had no light to them, as if they were without a soul. Shaking her head she spun on her heels, striding across her room and opening the door.

It was early since hardly a soul was out and moving. Save for a few early risers. She turned her head left to right, checking her hall and then quietly slipping out. Her footsteps were echoing across the hallway walls as she walked towards the mess hall. The only reason Emily was up and moving at this hour was because she knew today was when new recruits would be coming. And she also knew they would be hungry. Emily wanted to get there and get the good-stuff before it was all gone. A few soldiers nodded and some said hello to her. But she did not reply back since she did not trust them at all. The only person she could probably trust was Dr. Grace Augustine and her assistant Dr. Helen Valentine.

Emily found the mess hall and opened the door. Smiling when she saw no one was there save for the chefs and cooks preparing the meal. Grabbing a metal tray she slide on over and waved to the head chef. She liked him too since he always gave her the good-stuff.

" Up and early as usual? What's the occasion?" He asked in his Irish accent as he poured the soup into a bowl and giving it to her, followed by some corn bread and a glass of apple juice.

" New recruits coming today. I wanted the good food before it was all gone" Emily replied looking at her food and licking her lips, savoring the smell and look.

" Well you best be eating that." he said sternly, but that failed since his lips broke into a grin as Emily headed off to the nearest table to eat her meal in silence.

The soup was beef and vegetables, but it tasted just fine to her since it was fresh out of the bowl. The cornbread was not fresh but Emily was not complaining at all. She downed her glass of apple juice in record timing and patted her stomach with a grin. Emily grabbed her tray and placed it on the rack and headed back out. By that time most of Hell's gate was up and moving. Rather than going to the docking bay to see who the new recruits were, she headed towards the labs where she knew Dr. Grace would be.


	4. New recruit

2154 Pandora, Hells gate

Emily poked her head into the laboratory and looked around. Of course a few scientists were checking the equipment and looking around. Yet the one person she did not see was Grace. That's when she noticed one of the link beds was in use. Plus she also saw Helen's avatar missing as well. With a sigh she walked inside and waved to the other scientists.

_So she's in Avatar mode _Emily thought taking a seat and just looking around.

Occasionally she would get up and walk around, observing the scientists work. They would often let her even help out and give her specific instructions on what to do with them. She of course followed their instructions. Emily was thankful Parker was not inside; otherwise he would just make her sit down and not do anything. To her, boredom was her enemy. Plus she never really saw eye to eye with Parker.

Minutes turned into hours as she watched the scientists work. Finally she saw the link beds open and out came the fiery woman Grace. Grace was easily in her fifties with red hair and sharp features. Yet what Emily liked about Grace was the fact that she could be a kind woman when she wanted to be. A smile and a small laugh made its way past her lips when Grace asked where the hell her cigarette was.

The next to come out was Helen Valentine. No matter how many times Emily saw her, she was still gorgeous. With light blond hair, fair skin and a toned body she was easy to spot with those light green eyes. Hell, even her Avatar was beautiful. Emily waved to Helen and she received one back in return. Helen nodded and headed off to the other side of the lab and went to work.

Of course one of the scientists gave Grace her the cigarette. That was when her eyes went right to Emily and she smiled a bit. Grace liked young Emily since she showed an interest in science and in Pandora as well. Grace walked over to Emily and patted her on the head before heading back to work. That was when a new recruit along with Norm arrived. The two were talking when Norm turned his attention to Emily. Now it made him wonder why a child was on Pandora. But he would ask Grace when he had the time.

Jake was looking at the child and Emily was looking right back at him. He had not heard of a kid being in Hells' gate. Yet when he looked in her eyes, they seemed void of any life and light. Emily on the other hand noticed he was in a wheelchair. That made her wonder what could he do. But Norm broke the staring contest as he introduced Jake to Grace. At the mention of his brother being dead did Grace's mood darkened. Without saying anything she stormed out of the room and headed for the main deck where Parker was.

Emily stretched and walked over to Jake who was being told to come in early by Max. She smiled and walked right up to him. His head came to her shoulder thankfully. She really hated looking down when it came to disabled people. Jake felt a presence next to him and looked up at Emily.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Emily said then added "I'm Emily" while holding out her tiny hand.

"Jake Sully." He replied shaking her hand with a small smile on his lips.

The two spent the day talking about various things until he had to be called away for something and she had to go eat, shower up and turn in for the night. From there she was alone and she could careless. Emily had wanted to go outside and test the new chemical they had put into her. Her mind could still remember the day they had injected her with some type of chemical.

_She was sitting on a doctors bed, still in her regular clothing as the scientist injected her with a blue like substance that made her feel really sick on the inside. Even all these years she still hated getting shots. A hiss escaped her lips when the cold tip was inserted into her skin._

"_What is this?" Emily asked_

"_This is a recent discovery that should help the humans breathe the toxic air on Pandora. It is still being tested. "He had explained and then excused her to her grand-father. _

She had only been here for a year and it made her sad that she had not seen any of the Na' vi. But she hoped that Grace would allow her to go with them on one of their little adventures as she called it. But until then Emily was stuck inside Hell's gate. She went to the mess hall, ate her dinner, showered up and turned in for tomorrow's day.


	5. think blue

2154 Pandora, Hells gate.

The blaring alarm clock emitted a groan from Emily. She had somehow buried herself underneath the covers with the pillow on her head. The rustling of sheets indicated she was moving around, trying to block out the annoying sound. But when that failed, her hand shot out from the covers and slammed her tiny fist on the sleep button and sat up. Her hair was messy with fizz and various tendrils sticking out. Emily went over to her wardrobe and this time dressed in a graphic tee and sweat pants.

Then she went about her daily chores and headed to the mess hall looking refreshed and ready to go. Her stomach growled as she walked, making her go to a jog since she wanted food to quite down the beast. By the time Emily got to the mess hall it was already packed with Marines and soldiers from the army. Without saying a word to any of them she grabbed a tray and slid in line. After what seemed like forever she was finally next in line and smiled at the chef.

"Morning Love." He said handing her the specialty, pancakes and bacon along with a glass of milk.

" Morning" Emily replied moving along and sitting down near the door.

She could tell some of the marines were staring at her as she wolfed down her entire meal. Could they blame her? Plus it was not often they served pancakes. She would stay longer but she had to go see how Jake Sully was adapting to his Avatar. Letting out a loud belch and sheepishly smiling at the scandalous looks; she put up her tray and calmly walked out of the mess hall. Five minutes later, Emily found herself in the main lab where Max was linking Jake up to his Avatar. Emily waved and walked to the window that led to another room where the Avatars were. She found it quite epic that people could actually make the Avatars...but at a high cost.

" Um..Doc we have a problem here!" Emily said as she noticed Jake was taking things way to fast. Her eyes were going wide as she watched him sit up and then trying to stand up.

She heard Max hurry over to her side and then started to try and get Jake to sit down. But Jake was not even paying attention to them. Jake stood up and began looking around without even realizing he was knocking things over with his tail. Emily banged her head once on the window in irritation. Next thing she knew, Jake was out the door while Norm was telling the doctor to hurry up.

Her fist banged against the wall and she hurried out the dock knocking over a scientist in the process. She ran as fast as she could down the hall. Her destination was the backyard. Somehow her guess was correct. She stopped just short of the door; catching her breath then finally she opened it. The first thing that came to her lips was a laugh as she watched Norm trying to chase after Jake. But that was failing since Jake was easily out-distancing Norm.

Emily joined in on the chase. But she was not as fast as two ten foot tall Avatars. She stopped just as she was about to have a collision course with Jake and backed up. Standing a few feet away was Grace holding two strange looking fruit. Grace tossed the strange fruit to Jake and he caught it.

" Nice reflexes" Grace commented as she tossed the fruit to Emily

Emily had to use both hands to catch the fruit since it was huge.; easily the size of her head and it was purple with strange lumps all around it. She poked and sniffed at it for a few seconds before actually biting into it. The juice dripped down the side of her lips as she dug her teeth into the fruit. It tasted sweet like a strawberry but with a tropical mix into it.

Sadly though due to the pancakes she could not finish the fruit and handed it off to Jake; who gladly devoured the rest. The rest of the day, Emily watched Jake adapt to the avatar. Soon day turned to night and Emily stayed with the Avatars. She just felt smaller compared to them even when sitting. Of course she sat next to Jake since she felt comfy around him. He was staring at the strange tendrils coming out of his hair. Which to her was just plain down right weird. One long finger reached out to touch it but Grace walked by and stated

" Don't touch that. You'll go blind."

He snatched his finger back and Emily laughed. The lights went out a few minutes later and Emily yawned as she laid back and curled up next to Jake. His eyes went right to the now passed out Emily and smiling, he placed a blanket over her and soon he too went to sleep.


	6. Bad idea

Bright sunlight streamed in through the windows, bathing Emily in warmth. Sometime during the night she had buried herself in her blanket and now it looked like she was a lump. With a loud yawn, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. At the foot of the blanket was some new clothing for her. Lazily she crawled over and quickly changed into the new clothing. The clothing consisted of a tank-top, a vest and shorts complete with hiking boots.

Her eyes looked around and she spotted Grace eating. Apparently Grace had noticed she was up since Grace waved her on over. Emily stood up and walked over to Grace half awake and half asleep. She took the strange fruit and began digging her teeth into it. Stopping to drink occasionally.

"You may come with Norm and me. On the condition you do not wander off. Stay within my eyesight cause the last thing I really need is the General on my case." Grace explained and smiled when Emily nodded her head.

It was not long before the group was already heading out. Jake was accompanying them since he was to be their guard. Emily of course was already in the Scorpion, waiting for the others. She already liked the pilot Trudy who kept her company while the others grabbed their equipment. Soon they were heading to their destination. Her eyes remained shut as they flew over trees. But with some encouragement from Jake, her eyes slowly had opened. Emily was too busy enraptured at the scenery and creatures that she had forgotten about her fear of heights.

They flew over a waterfall and Emily let out a wolf howl, Jake joining in with her. The scorpion landed in a grove and they unloaded. Grace was telling them to stay and Trudy powered down the scorpion and sat in the cockpit. Emily waved good-bye and headed off with the group. The foliage was huge compared to her. This was hindering her from moving too past. It got up to the point of where Jake had to hold her hand and hold the gun in the other.

Noise made her turn her head to the trees, and making Jake aim his gun. Passing by were strange animals. To Emily they looked like monkeys with huge eyes and four arms, plus their fur was colorful rather than a solid color. When that was over Emily moved with the group. Stopping when Grace did. She produced a needle and took a sample from a tree limb. Norm and she were smiling at the data that was flowing in very quickly. Only Jake seemed quite bored with this.

"Let's go" Jake whispered to Emily and tugged on her hand.

"But…alright" Emily protested, but let that die as he walked off without her

She followed and watched him trying to touch the huge yet strange looking plants. They were orange and very big, but also very sensitive since they all suddenly disappeared beneath the ground. Emily's eyes went huge at what they revealed. A huge creature crossed between a rhino and an elephant with a hammer head nose spotted the two. Jake shoved Emily behind him and points his gun at the creature, ready to fire. Luckily Grace noticed the two had gone off on a detour and intervened.

"Don't shoot, you'll only piss it off" She said

"I think it's already pissed off" Jake commented.

"It's territorial, do not run or it will charge. Hold your ground" Grace added noticing Emily was ready to sprint.

Emily crouched on her knees when the creature began to actually charge towards them. Her eyes squeezed shut, preparing for her fragile body to be dust beneath its hooves. Wanting to keep Emily alive, Jake ran forward with a war cry. The creature halted and let out a small whine and ran off to its parents. That got Jake to boast and let out some swear words. Only to hear Emily scream in terror at the creature that had suddenly appeared did he stop.


	7. Lost and found

Jake's eyes turned and stared as this powerful creature leaped over him and Emily. Landing a few feet away, scaring off the Hammerhead Titanothere. From what he could glimpse of it, This thing was easily 2 meters tall with impressive muscles and a jaw of sharp teeth to match it.

" So what do I do run or don't run?" Jake quickly asked.

" Run. Definitely run" Grace said.

Emily was already in motion the minute Grace said that. She was jumping and stumbling over logs. Heart beating and pulsating with fear as her legs carried her out of harms way. Jake was the main prey since she was not within the creatures eye sight. Her legs eventually carried her to a cliff overlooking a large river. As she caught her breath, her eyes scanned the tree-line for Jake and the creature.

The crashing of trees indicated he was coming her way. A blur of blue busted through the trees, grabbed her hand and leaping off the cliff with her in tow. Emily took a deep breath. A wave of cold water washed over her and she was under water. She scrambled for the surface and gasped loudly as her head poked above the water. Emily grabbed onto Jake and pulled herself onto his back, hands encircled around his neck as he doggie paddle to the shore on the other side.

As soon as their feet touched land they were in motion. Emily struggling to keep up with Jake. what seemed like minutes was actually hours as they continued deeper into the forest. Soon the sun of Pandora was setting, which was very bad. Luckily the two had found a safe place to camp for the night.

" I don't like this" Emily commented watching Jake making a spear and then he used his vest for the main object to burn.

He covered the vest in a sticky substance and then grabbed some matches. Strange noises made Emily jerk her head left and right, she moved closer to Jake as his vest caught fire. At the same time it revealed the creatures that had followed them. They resembled six-legged dogs, but they were very huge.

" Stay close" Jake said as he fended them off with his torch.

Emily did as instructed and pulled out a combat knife as she watched him fend off the viperwolves. One of them had knocked Jake to the ground and he was fighting it off when an arrow suddenly implanted itself on the Viperwolf, killing it. Her eyes went wide as a Na'vi appeared and began fending them off and killing a few. Jake got up and he too stared as the Na'vi let out a cat like hiss.

A whine from nearby brought Emily out of her daze. One of the viperwolves was still alive and dying. she listened as the Na'vi began spewing out something while killing the viperwolf. Then the Na'vi suddenly got up and began heading out. Jake got up and began following after her. Emily shook her head, stood up and began chasing after her crazy protector. She could hear Jake thanking the Na'vi for saving them. Emily quickened her pace just in time to see him get downed by her bow.

" You don't thank for this. This is sad, very sad." she said all the while looking at the sky child.

In all her life, Neytiri had never thought she would see a sky child. The child was easily very young and vulnerable unlike the dream walker that was now on the ground. This made her wonder why would a child be out here all alone. She could simply not hate the child for her older ones actions.

Emily stood still as the na'vi stared at her with curiosity. It was probably the first time a Na'vi had seen a human child out in the open or on Pandora for that matter. This was her first time seeing a na'vi. She had so many questions to ask the female, her mouth remained glued shut. Her eyes on the other hand burned with a fire of curiousity. Emily listened as the na'vi then began blaming Jake for the viperwolves death then complimenting on his personality. soon she was walking with the two following after her.

It was about half-way across a huge log did the Na'vi reject the two, telling them to go back. Suddenly strange white plants began falling and surrounding Jake and even Emily. She had to chuckle when he swatted at them, the female grabbed both of his hands as she let them surround the two.

" what are they?" Jake asked as they began placing themselves on him.

" Atokirina. Very pure and sacred spirits" She replied and watched as the sky child and the dream walker became covered in them. She reached out and grabbed Jake's hand and looked at him.

" Come" she said while looking also at the child.

Jake followed when his feet suddenly was caught in something and he began falling. In the process he had grabbed Emily's pant leg and dragged her as well. She did not scream since the impact was not to hard due to her body landing on his. Emily was sitting up and rubbing her head when her ears picked up the sound of thundering hooves.


	8. Too much blue

Green eyes went wide as these huge horse-like creatures galloped towards Jake and her. Mounted on them were armed Na'vi. She felt pressure on her hand and noticed Jake had grabbed it, then dashed for the opposite direction. Only to have arrows pointed at them. Soon they were surrounded by Na'vi. Emily hid herself behind Jake, using him as a shield in a way. What appeared to be the leader of the hunters dismounted and disconnected the bond with the horse like creature.

Tsu'tey noticed something was hiding behind the dream walker and tilted his head slightly to get a better view. Only to have his amber eyes widen at what was behind the dream walker. A sky child. This shocked him and yet made him disgusted that the sky people would actually send a child to do their work. This made him hate them even he smirked when the sky child growled at him, showing her blunt teeth. He would never admit it but the child had some fire in her.

Emily had her eyes narrowed at Tsu'tey. from what her eyes could make out, he was young but old as well. Powerfully built with sculpted features and a proud jaw line and piercing eyes. But his posture said to her that he was very arrogant.

Neytiri had seen what happened and jumped down. she was very angry with Tsu'tey at the moment, but killing the two intruders was not going to solve it would be very horrible if they killed a child. regardless if the child is human. That would only give the sky people an excuse to attack them. Neytiri did not want that to happen.

_"Calm people calm"_She commanded then turned to Tsu'tey_" Tsu'tey __what are you doing?__" _

_" These demons and sky people are forbidden here"_Tsu'tey responded

_"__There has been a sign"_Neytiri responded.

Tsu'tey clenches his jaw with frustration with her as much as the situation. He turns and angrily remounts his dire horse, barking a command to the hunters.

_" Bring them"_

Jake knelt for a few seconds, allowing Emily to hop onto his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head into his neck, hands clenching at his shoulders. Eyes sliding shut as they began moving at a fast pace. Soon and almost reluctantly her eyes opened and she was surrounded by a lot of Na'vi. Many were staring at her with confusion, since this was the first sky child they have seen. Some even stared at her with hostility in their amber eyes.

They were led to the very front where the na'vi huntress greeted a very stern looking Na'vi with feathers adorning him. His mood appeared to be angry with the Na'vi huntress. Emily felt Jake kneeling, indicating for her to get off his back. She slid off his back and came to stand next to him. Her eyes were trying to take in the conversation that was taking place between the leader and the huntress. Jake finally broke the ice.

"What's going on?" He asked

Neytiri turned to him and replied " My father is deciding whether or not to kill you"

" Your father?" Jake said then turned to Eytukan. He stuck out his hand and began to walk forward " Uh, good to meet you sir"

" Ass, get back here." Emily hissed out as the hunters jumped to retrain him.

Her head shook and she startled as a commanding voice spoke up._ " Step back!"_

Making everyone freeze on the spot. Her hair was standing up on ends as Emily was now revealed to them. That made her want to hide behind Jake. But she wanted to be brave. So willingly she stood her ground and waited for the speaker to step forward.

A nav'i female, clad in a red upper garment revealed herself. From what Emily could see she appeared to be a severe woman. Her bearing was haughty as she sighted down the two. But her expression was friendly as a hanging judge.

_" I will look as these aliens"_

There was silence as the female descended to the helicore of the hometree. That reminded Emily of a spiraling staircase. Both her and Jake had confusion written on their faces since they had no idea what the hell was going on. Thankfully though Neytiri cleared up the confusion.

"That is mother, She is Tsahik-the one who interprets the will of Ewya" She whispered

" Who's Ewya?" Jake asked earning a pinch in the leg from Emily and a small smile from Neytiri as Emily did that.

He winced, her pinches hurt like hell when she did that to him. Thankfully he was not in his human body. Other wise she would've nailed him in the arm or leg. Neytiri knelt as Mo at passed by and began circling Jake. She examined his queue and the end of his tail. Then she examined Emily. Emily felt two long fingers go under her chin and slowly lift her head up to stare at the woman. She gulped as her chin was released and the woman finished circling her.

" What are you both called?" She asked

" Jake Sully" He replied

" Emily Anderson:" She answered

The woman produced a long thorn. With a flourish she struck him in the chest. Jake winced as red blood welled up. Mo'at rubbed some on her fingertips and tasted it. Emily tried not to gag, but made a face.

" Why did you come to us?" She asked allowing her eyes to roam to Emily as well.

" I came to learn" Jake replied then added for Emily's sake " She came to learn as well."

" We have tried to teach the sky people our ways. But it is hard to fill a cup that is already full" Mo'at replied

" My cup is empty. Trust me, just ask Grace Augustine. I am not a scientist" Jake replied

" Then what are you?" Mo'at questioned

" I don't know" Jake answered then added " I was a marine, A warrior of the..uh.. jarhead clan."

_" A warrior. Then I can easily kill him"_Tsu'tey said, but he was halted by Eytukan. Tsu'tey even earned a very loud growl from Emily. She maybe small, but she wanted to defend her friend from the arrogant Tsu'tey.

_" No this is the first dream walker warrior and human child we have seen. We must learn more about the two"_He declared to the Na'vi.

"What's going on? What are they saying?" Jake asked but his question went unanswered.

Emily could only stand silent and often nod. But her eyes were solely focused on Tsu'tey. she already concluded that he was going to be a problem to her and Jake if the two were to stay here. But she was just going to have to ignore him and try and be nice. Last thing Emily wanted was to get hostile with him. yet her eyes slowly went to where Moa't was going.

"_Daughter. You will teach him our way, to speak and walk as we do__. __The child shall learn as well. This will be the first time a sky person has willingly accepted to learned our ways. Teach them well" _Mo'at said

Neytiri was both shocked and angry at this request. Never had such a thing happened in her lifetime. her amber eyes narrowed.

" Why me? That's not fair I only---" She protested but was silenced when Mo'at spoke

_" It is decided!"_She said ending that conversation then moving over to where the two stood." My daughter has agreed to teach you our ways. Learn well, well Jakesully and EmilyAnderson. Then we will see if your insanities can be cured."


	9. Dinner is served

Mo'at then turned to Neytiri.

_" They are your responsibility"_

Neytiri nodded in acceptance. But she was not a happy camper. She grabs Jake's arm and roughly pulls him away. Emily trotting along behind them with a goofy grin on her lips. This was going to be an interesting night for her. Jake was trying to talk to her but Neyitiri was telling him to be quite.

They were led up to a different section of Hometree. The two watched as Neytiri was grabbing some garments for the two. Emily was shocked when she had no top to put on. Her brows furrowed and she started to become defiant at the fact that she was going to be wearing hardly any clothing.

" Just put the thing on" Jake said clearly uncomfortable in the loincloth he was wearing.

Emily hissed and retreated to the other end. Clearly she was going to put up a fight. Neytiri waited until the child calmed down. The two were literally forced outside as Emily dressed in the strange and very revealing garments. When she did come out the only thing she had put on was the loin cloth that was over a pair of black shorts. Emily had also changed into a tank top that was sienna in color. Neytiri shook her head at how covered up Emily's body was but nonetheless she led them up to the second floor.

" Seriously you expect me to walk around shirtless. No" Emily protested as the two walked up the spiraling staircase to the second floor.

" You don't see me complaining" Jake answered, but deep down he really was.

Emily did not say anything as they reached the second floor. The entire clan was sitting down at dinner. The chatter had ceased and the entire clan was looking at the two entered the circle. The awkward silence made Emily freeze up. Thankfully Jake gave her a small push that made her stumble at his strength. calmly the two began walking. Emily following behind Jake, trying to use him as a shield.

" Please don't get up" Jake said.

Emily could only shake her head as Jake tried to maneuver to the front. Stepping on a na'vi's tail, earning a hiss in return. He sat down next to Neytiri and turned to look at Emily. Smiling he motioned for her to come over next to him. A sigh was heard from her lips as she began moving through. Her small size made it very easy for her to get by without stepping on anyone's tail. She sat down next to Jake and waited for dinner.

Neytiri crossed the cook pit and returned several minutes later with large leaves piled with food. Defiantly she placed the leaves before him and handed Emily hers. She just stares at the food since it looks strange to her. Sighing she digs into her pocket and produces a Hershey bar with a smile.

" You have one of those and you never told me" Jake said showing smile.

" Why would I tell you? You'd just devour it and leave nothing for me" Emily replied taking off the wrapper.

Jake slowly moved his hand towards the Hershey bar while Emily nibbled on her food. But out of the corner of her eye she saw his movement and reacted very fast. her hand shot out and gave the top his hand a very hard pinch. he let out a small yelp and withdrew his and, glaring at the smiling Emily. Neytiri stared at the brown bar with curiosity.

Emily noticed this and broke off a chunk, handing it to Neytiri. The Na'vi placed half of the bar in her mouth and her eyes went wide. The bar was very sweet that melted in her mouth. She ate the rest of the bar.

" What is that called?" Neytiri asked.

" Chocolate. On Earth it is made from the cocoa bean and various other ingredients. It is very sweet and is used in many ways." Emily explained as she ate the white shrimp like thing that was on her plate.

Jake ate what was on his leaf as well. Though with more enthusiasm than Emily. he finished up some of his then a question popped into his head. The two had never learned their savior's name. He turned so that his upper body was facing Neytiri.

" You never told us your name" He said.

"Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at'ite" She replied.

" Okay, again, but a whole lot slower" He said since he barely caught her name.

With exaggerated slowness she repeated her name" Neytiri. Nay-TEE-ree"

Jake knew she was baiting him into messing up. But he smiled. Emily in the mean time had finished her meal and surprisingly her meal did not come up. She sighed and glanced around, noticing some young Na'vi were staring at her with curiosity. Her head jerked back to her plate and she kept her eyes glued solely on the plate and listening to Jakes conversation.

" Nay-TEE-ree. That's nice. Nay-TEE-ree." Jake said.

Across the circle, Tsu'tey, Mo'at and Eytukan sat together .Occasionally glancing up from their meals at the two strangers that sat with Neytiri.

_" These aliens try to look like people. But they can't." _Tsu'tey said

_"He seems dim to me. His eyes are too small. The child's hair is a strange color and she is very young to be out here."_Mo'at said as her eyes went to the child. The blond hair color caught the fire, making it shine like what some the warriors had gathered when fighting the humans, their hair came in only four colors. Yellow was a common color among the humans, but their warriors had their hair short. To see hair so long was a first for the Na'vi.

Neytiri motioned for Jake to take proportions from the serving leaves on his leaf. she did the same to Emily. But Emily patted her stomach and shook her head. She was stuffed and ready for bed.

" Your mom likes me I can tell" Jake said.

Mo'at was watching Neytiri and Jake. Then she leans over to Eytukan.

"_Neytiri will test this "warrior." He may learn nothing -- but we will learn much."_

_"You speak truth. We must understand these Sky People if we are to drive them __out."_Eytukan replied

Jake was munching on the white shrimp thing he had seen Emily eat earlier. It tasted very good for alien food. His amber eyes went to Emily and noticed she was nodding off to sleep. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her out of her little daze. He made sure she would not go to sleep then began eating more of the shrimp.

" These rocks, what are they called?" He asked

" _Teylu, _You call them beetle larvae" Neytiri replied.

Jake blanches as he realized what he was eating. Neytiri heaps some more onto his leaf; a

challenge. Emily knew Marines never back down from a challenge. Jake meets Neytiri's eyes, takes a handful, and starts munching enthusiastically.

"That's some damn fine _teylu. _That's like grandma's _teylu_." Jake said

Tsu'tey eyes Jake warily and then Emily. who glared at him. This child had some serious issues with him. Why, he did not know. But in time he would find out.

_" I say she'll kill him" _Tsu'tey said

When the meal was finished the clan began heading off to bed. By then, Emily was almost asleep and Jake had to carry her bridal style. Emily's head came to rest against his shoulder, eyes fought to stay awake as Jake followed Neytiri to the sleeping level. Many Na'vi families nested in groups on woven hammocks the size of trampolines. The hunters slept along the spokes that joined the inner trunk to the trees outer shell. Jake was led to a hammock that was his alone. Emily had one too but Jake was afraid that she would roll off sometime in the night. So for safety reasons, he let Emily curl up next to him. From within her pack he had dug out and placed a blanket over her to keep her warm.

Jake on the other hand was lying awake on the hammock. The warmth of Emily's small body curled up next to him told him she was sleeping and content. He could hear people rustling about in the darkness around him. Neytiri was nearby, curled up like a little girl. She stared at the two for a moment then closed her eyes. Jake watched the glowing bugs fluttering around inside a nightlight, a pulse of life energy. A strange peace spreads through him. he closes his eyes and wakes up in his human body. He explained everything to Grace and relieved her by telling her Emily was safe and well. With that done he wheeled his way to his dorm room and headed off to bed.


	10. Day one

Jake opened his eyes and stared up at Hometree. He sat up and looked at Emily. She was sleeping soundly, twitching because of the light shining in her face. His hand reached over and Jake gently shook Emily from her peaceful sleep. His lips twitched into a smile when she yawned and sat up. Hair in disarray, her eyes were blinking away the sleep.

Emily crawled out of the huge hammock and stretched her body. Sighing as she felt the muscles unwind. She noticed all the na'vi were going about their day and such. Emily nodded her head to Jake and the two began heading down. Though much slower since Emily was having some issues with the stairs. The two soon touched ground and Emily instinctively went next to Jake.

Jake and Emily walked among the villagers who went about their daily tasks. Young girls sat together weaving and singing. They look up as the two pass by then go back to their work. A mother pounding at the seeds into a meal while nursing an infant. Emily watched as two young hunters clean the fish they caught. Never had Emily seen such fish. Jake touched her shoulder and the two continued on.

She watched as children were playing and climbing like monkeys. One bold little girl ran up to them. She was trying to see Emily, yet failed since Emily dodged and hid herself. Eventually Emily came out and stared back at the girl. Then the little girl shrieked with laughter and ran back to her playmates.

Jake had a grin on his face as he turned just in time to see Neytiri trotting up on a dire horse. In her hand was a rope that led to an old mare. Emily saw Jake's grin drop. Neytiri lead the two to a river near the home tree. She got off the direhorse and pulled out something that resembled a Bolo. Neytiri held it out for Emily, who took it.

"You shall train with the Banshee catcher." Neytiri said then turned to Jake.

Jake held the surcingle of the mare. Neytiri had a good grip on its nose-ring. Jake clumsily mounts the direhorse. He bends one of its antennae down to the tip of his queue. He hesitantly touches them together and the tendrils interweave. His pupild dilate and his mouth dropped open. The horse's pupils go wide and it honks nervously. Neytiri touches her fingers to the neural surface

"This is Tshalyu, the bond. Feel her heatbeat, her breath. Feel her strong legs." Neytiri explained.

Jake nodded. One with the horse. Emily meanwhile had navigated her way across the river and was now practicing with the banshee catcher. High above her head it spun. She then released it and the banshee catcher wrapped itself around a tree limb. A groan escaped her lips. Emily took off her shoes and began to climb the tree. Once she was at eye level with the tree branch, she began to cat-walk towards her banshee catcher.

Below her Tsu'tey and another young hunter led their direhorses to the river. The magnificent animals drank from the river while Tsu'tey watched Jake's training lesson with disdain. A sudden splash made Tsu'teys' head jerk towards the noise. Emily had apparently gone for a swim.

Emily sat up, soaked but she had gone her banshee catcher back. She looked at Jake who was trying not to laugh. Growling Emily made her way back to where she was and then turned towards him.

"At least I take baths!" Emily shouted with a smile on her lips.

Jake sent a glare her way and then began listening to Neytiri instruct him. Emily watched in amusement as the horse went into a gallop. At the same time, Jake was thrown off and into the mud. After a series of failures and much laughter coming from Emily,Tsu'tey and the other hunter went over there. Emily came just in time to here him speak in Na'vi to Neytiri.

"This alien will learn nothing. A rock sees more." Tsu'tey said.

Neytiri could only nod in agreement and watch as Tsu'tey and the hunter headed off into the woods. She turned to Jake and Emily.

"Again." Neytiri said.

The whole day was pretty much boring for Emily. She had gotten some leverage with the banshee catcher. Jake on the other hand was having a fun time with the dire-horse. Emily made sure not to go near the large animal. They had stopped briefly to rest and eat then they went back to work. Night came very fast for the trainees. As usual Emily ate with Jake and Neytiri. But she did not interact with the others. Dinner finished and Jake headed off to bed. This time though, Emily felt confident enough to sleep on her own rather than sharing the bed with Jake.

Next morning, Emily was up earlier than Jake. Making sure not to fall off she took her time going down the stairs that led to the floor level of the Hometree. As she walked, she could tell the Na'vi were staring at her or at least glancing in her direction. Emily knew very well why. This was the first time they had seen her out in the open without having to hide behind Jake. Now they could see what she really looked like in broad daylight. Emily hurried over to the river they were at the other day and pulled out her banshee catcher.

Once more it spun in the air and she released it. It caught hold of a tree limb and hung limp. Emily let out a frustrated groan and went to fetch it. Again she practiced with ease until she heard the pounding of hooves. All movement stopped as a group of hunters appeared with their dire horses. She tried to ignore them, but she could hear one approach her. Emily held her ground and stared out of the corner of her eyes.

Her hearing heard him stop and Emily noticed he was not doing anything at all. He was just observing her. She fully turned her head and stared right back at the hunter. Finally the hunter spoke.

"You are different from the other sky people" He said. His accent was thick and his English was broken. But Emily could understand what he was saying.

"I came to learn, not destroy." Emily replied shifting her weight to her right foot.

"That is what the sky people said. Now this happened"

Emily opened her mouth then closed it in a tight line. She knew he was speaking the truth. But it made her wonder what had happened to make the Na'vi to resort to guerilla warfare. Her blond head shook. But before she could answer that the Na'vi asked another question.

"Your hair coloring is very different. It is yellow." He said hoping to get a good explanation

"Yes my hair is blond or yellow as you call it. Our hair color is different. Some have red hair and other have brown or possible black hair" Emily explained not wanting to go into further detail.

The hunter did not press on. She was not open and wild like most children should be. Emily was more closed and distant, sad. He could tell just by looking into the green eyes that something happened in her life that changed her. Soon, the other hunters joined in on the conversation as well. Emily was overwhelmed by the questions they were asking her. She was trying her best to answer them but was grateful when Tsu'tey showed up, breaking the conversation.

" Thank you." Emily grudgingly said. She still showed some hatred but it was dying down with time.

Tsu'tey simply nodded his head. Almost surprised that the young girl was thanking him. He looked straight ahead and mentally told his horse to go forward. Emily sat on the ground, watching as the hunters headed out to go hunting. Having lost interest in her studies, Emily packed up and began going back to the hometree. Wondering when the hell Jake was going to wake up.


	11. The days go by

Jake was up and following Neytiri to the Banshee Eyrie. He somehow knew Emily was going to be fine on her own since she was twelve years old, not a baby. Jake was trying to keep up with Neytiri as she leaps up to the core of the trunk much like a lemur. He climbs up the last section, arriving out of breath beside Neytiri. She leads him outside and onto a very large branch. Jake spots more great trees through the foliage. They were scattered across the landscape.

Neytri strode to the branch towards a structure. To Jake it looks like a web made of woven fiber. He could make out dark shapes clinging to it, stir with a leathery, rustling sound. Neytiri makes a series of trills and clicks. One of the shapes moved towards them, busting into a shaft of sunlight.

A huge mountain bansheeappears out of the shadows. The creature was gorgeous with a light green tone to it's skin It is much larger than the forest banshees,taller than a Na'vi with a wingspan of ten meters. It makes leathery FWHOOP, like he cracking of sails in the breeze as it alights on the branch right in front of her. Jake was in awe of the creature. No sound could be heard from him save for his breath coming out shallowly.

"Holy shit" Jake breathed out.

"Don't look in her eyes" Neytiri advised.

Jake quickly averted his gaze to somewhere else other than the banshee's eyes. Neytiri pulled out a scrape of meat and held it out for the banshee. Only to have it snatched right out of her hand and gulped down. She murmurs to the banshee and strokes it's neck. The banshee let out a signature shriek, having others answer makes the bond with her banshee, watching as it shivers and stretches it's wings out as the connection is made.

" Ikran is no horse. Once the shahaylu is made It will fly with only one hunter the rest of it's life" Neytiri explained and climbed smoothly onto the banshee's back. "To become _taronyu _you must choose your own _ikran. _And he must choose you." She added

"When?" Jake asked

"When you are ready" Neytiri added

The banshee shivered with anticipation. She knew she was going to get a good run soon.

" Heeyaaahh" Neytiri shouted with a smile.

Jake had to duck as the wings suddenly explode open and the banshee drops off the branch. It swoops down across the forest canopy and banks hard. A cry came forth from its jaws as it makes a power climb. Completing the bank, Neytiri directs the banshee into a close flyby, Jake instinctively ducks.

After dinner, Jake found Emily waiting calmly in her bed. He noticed her health had improved greatly. Her skin was more sun kissed than usual. The blond hair was richer in color; it now looked like the color of wheat rather than a very pale blond. The one thing he noticed was her eyes had a bit of life coming back into them.

He sat down and the two began telling their day and how everything went. Emily listened intently to him describing the banshee to her. Now she wanted to go see what they looked like. Jake in return was surprised at the mention of the Na'vi asking questions to her. A few minutes later Emily was out like a light along with Jake.

Shack:

Jake had been out of the link bed for five minutes, but for him it felt like eternity. He was pale and tired as hell as he switched on the video log. Sighing, he turned his head towards Grace.

"Do I have to do this now I need some rack" Jake said

"No- now, when it's fresh" was all Grace said.

"Yeah, Yeah."

_The days are starting to blur together .The language is a bitch, but I figure it's like field-stripping a weapon .Repetition._

Jake, Emily and Neytiri were sitting inside the Hometree. Emily was having fun with the language while Jake was having trouble with the pronunciation of the words. Neytiri touches her fingertips to her lips, waiting for the two to answer.

" Seyri" they reply.

Neytiri then touches her nose, ears and eyes in a quick sequence. The two answer in na'vi earning approval from Neytiri. From there Jake was off to practice archery. Emily wanted to watch since she liked it. She sat on the ground and watched Jake pull the string of the bow back. Neytiri stands next to him, correcting his position. She barks a command and repositions his elbow roughly.

_Neytiri thinks I'm some kind of retard_

Jake was updating Emily on the things happening at the shack. Emily's face in pure horror and shock when he makes a casual reference to Norm and Trudy being caught in the act. She made a gagging noise and smacked him in the arm. He laughed and gave her a noggie, messing up her hair. He even told her he was taking lessons from Norm.

"Lucky" Emily said.

"Hey he thinks I'm a moron too despite the fact that his attitude has improved lately."Jake replied.

Neytiri was taking them on a little detour as Emily called it. The two saddled up and began jogging; Emily though had to run to keep up. The three were soon leaping over rocks and swinging through vines and onto massive branches. Jake stayed a bit behind to make sure Emily did not get herself killed.

_My feet are getting tougher. I can run farther every day._

Neytiri leads them along a massive root, and soon they are running thirty meters above the ground. He sprints with her through the trees, trying to keep up. Yet making sure Emily was fine. She was nearly falling off and slipping but she still stayed on. Emily was getting tougher and livelier.

_I have to trust my body to know what to do. With Neytiri it's learn fast or die._

Neytiri leaps off into space, falling, falling until she catches an enormous palm leaf and, gripping it, allows its droop to slow her fall. She lets go, plummeting, and catches another. Jake follows in a leap of faith. from leaf to leaf, down and down in a dizzying kinetic rush he falls. Jake drops down from the last leaf, landing next to her on a game trail. Jake is exhilarated to still be alive and moving Neytiri is surprised that he followed. That he lived. Emily follows, but she used a vine that she spotted to get down. Emily was not that suicidal or crazy for that matter. Their trip ended a few hours later and they made their way back to home tree.

Emily was awoken the next morning to Jake shaking her, a big smile on his face. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and followed him down the spiraling staircase. Only to stop and stare at the group that had arrived. She waved to Norm who was formally greeting Mo'at and went to see what Grace was up to. Emily watched as Grace knelt to hug the Na'vi children. Her eyes sparkle as she chats with them in Na'vi.

Emily's eyes eventually strayed to Helen's avatar. This was the first time she had seen it out in the open. Helen's avatar was beautiful with soft features but sharp, green eyes that gleamed with mischief. Black hair was loose and straight with the braid extending down to her waist. She stood easily at nine foot five. Like most avatars her body was willowy but curves were in the right places. Clothing wise, Helen wore a simple tank top and shorts with no shoes.

" Hello kid, nice to see you aren't dead yet" Helen commented lightly. A smile gracing her lips.

" Oh very funny. You try surviving out here for a few weeks then come and talk to me" Emily retorted but she had a mischievous look in her eyes that told her she was joking.

Helen smiled and watched as Grace looked up when Neytiri came into view. Her lips turned into a frown somewhat. She remembered Grace mention what happened at the school. But a breath of relief came out when the two greeted each other. Helen pats Emily on the head and wandered off to think.


	12. Authors note to readers

OK I appreciate ((**sarcasm))** all the flamers and everything but really do they have to be so long? Look this is my second fic and if you read my other one from the hellboy series, then you should know I don't focus entirely on the main character. Further more if you don't like it then why in the world are you reading my story.


	13. Confessions

ch 12

Confessions

Emily watched as Helen walked off. Somewhere deep down she still had that pain she had felt for over a year. She walked off in the opposite direction fast and with a single destination in mind. To get some time to think alone. Her feet led her to a wide open area that was empty. The guilt that had been held in for a few days came out in one burst of emotion; sadness. Her legs felt heavy and she sank onto them, sobbing violently. her body racked with anguish .She had never forgotten the aftermath of the crash.

_Emily struggled to breath from the shock. Her horse, Sanguinario was no where in sight, having run off after the truck collided with her friend. A trail of blood was all that was left of where her horse use to be. She could hear Riverwind screaming in pain. Yet Emily picked up no sound from her friend. A raspy scream tore through her throat as she rolled over. Now Emily could see what had happened._

Her tear stained eyes closed as she tried to block out the image of her lifeless friend. Over and over again she had told herself to forget. But the death hit her in so many ways. Physically and emotionally.

Tsu'tey had noticed Helen had gone off in one direction and Emily in another. He wanted to learn more about the child and the young woman. But something compelled him to seek out Emily. He could tell from day one that something was not right about her. She seemed alone and isolated to him.

He followed from the treetops and his eyes widened as he heard crying from the grassy area. Peering down he saw it was Emily crying her heart out. Shaking his head, he scaled down and crept up on her. when he was a foot away he spoke.

"Kaltxi"

Emily let out a gasp and jerked her head up and around. Only to see Tsu'tey. She sat up and wiped the tears away, only to have more spill down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. Tsu' tey crouched to her level and wiped them away. She looked innocent and in pain to him the least he could do is help her out a bit. Then he sat on the ground and waited for her to explain why she was in grief.

" Tell me, why do you cry?" he asked as she calmed down.

Emily sat down and closed her eyes, wandering how she was going to explain her story to him. Hey she needed someone to tell the story to. Jake did not know why at all. When she was calm enough, Emily sighed and stared at the scenery straight ahead.

" When I was eleven I lost my friend Maria. It was a cold, December morning when the accident happened. Me and her were going up a hill that led to a lake when her horse lost it's footing. I can still hear her screams as she tried to warn me to get out of the way." Emily said as she felt a fresh new wave coming on but she continued on with her story.

" I was to scared, paralyzed with fear as her horse collided with mine. we were sent back down the hill in a heap. I was the first to recover. Maria on the other hand was unconscious. I tried to reach the horse when I heard the blaring horn of the truck. I panicked as this huge thing came at us. My horse tried to protect me, he was the first casualty. The second was Maria and her horse. At the hospital I found out she was dead the minute the truck collided into her. I've been blaming myself for her death ever since."

A sniffle made its way to her throat as she told the story to Tsu'tey.

He could tell she was still devastated over the fact that her friend had died. He did not know the exact details. But all he could do was offer some comfort to her. Gently he rubbed her back, letting Emily cry her heart out.

Helen was in the area when she heard Emily crying and she ran over. Her footsteps slowed to a stop when she saw Tsu'tey comforting Emily in a brotherly way. A hear-felt smile made its way to her lips. She had never seen this side of Tsu'tey at all. From what Grace had told her, Tsu'tey was proud and fearless. But seeing him act brotherly toward Emily was something new to her. Helen cleared her throat, making both look up at her.

Her smile turned to a frown at seeing Emily's distraught face. Helen let out a sigh and sat down. Head tilting off to the side as she started to gaze at Emily. She held out her arms from Emily who ran into them.

Tsu'tey could hear Helen soothing the child and treating the girl as if she was her daughter. Once Emily was calm she was sent off at a slow pace. Leaving Helen and Tsu'tey in a very awkward silence. Four sets of eyes watched the girl fade into the forest before Helen broke the silence between her and the prince.

" I thank you for calming her down. She has been like that for a year" Helen explained.

" She is too young to feel like that" Tsu'tey replied

Most of the children he had seen were happy and lively. But Emily was different than most kids emotion wise. She was depressed and distant when he had first seen her. But over the time he had seen her open up more to the Na'vi. His eyes turned to meet the green ones belonging to the female Dream walker.

To him, Helen appeared young but wise at the same time. She was pretty and it made him wonder what she looked like in her human body. What made him stare though where her eyes. The green eyes drew him in like a moth to a flame Yet he found himself instead staring at a blue hand being waved in front of his face.

" Is anybody home?" Helen asked the dazed Tsu'tey.

He snapped out of his daze and cocked his head off to the side at her strange question. The human language was very strange and yet interesting at the same time. He felt her presence leave for a few seconds then she was sitting next to him. The two sat in silence for quite some time till Helen broke the silence.

" We should get going Tsu'tey." she mentioned.

he nodded and pulled Helen up to her feet. A spark went through their hands making Helen pull her hand back as if she was stung by a bee. Had she been human, her face would be tomato red. But her cheeks turned a dark blue and she shook the feeling away.

Tsu'tey waited patiently for the woman to get a hold of herself. Why she was acting so strange? the only thing they did was touch hands. Perhaps that had a meaning in human customs that he did not know about. When Helen got a grip, she walked back to Hometree with Tsu'tey following beside her.


	14. Let's get started

Helen found that Emily was no where in sight. This was hard since she could easily be spotted among the Na'vi. But Helen knew when Emily wanted to be left alone she literally pulled a Houdini and disappeared. She was so lost in thought that Helen nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where is EmilyAnderson?" Tsu'tey asked.

"When she wants to be found, she will let you know" Helen phrased and gently removed the hand from her shoulder.

Tsu'tey watched as Helen walked off towards Grace. The woman was very interesting in her own way. Not relying on anyone save for her friends and close colleagues. He made sure to keep a close on Helen and Emily to see how the two got along. He could recall from day one that Emily and he were on bad terms. Now that Emily had loosened up he wanted to see just what she was like before the accident she had told him about. Not to mention he got to be around Helen who was just as interesting as Emily.

Hours went by very fast till it was suddenly night. Helen had yet to find Emily and was starting to fret over the fact that Emily was in danger or in need of help. But calmed down when she spotted the child returning from wherever she was. Yet Helen recognized the hollowness of the green eyes and realized the child was slowly reverting back to her normal self. This was very bad. Helen made a mental note to speak with Emily after dinner was finished.

Emily sat down near Grace and ate without saying a word. Many things were running through her head like a river. Yet like all rivers it needed to be tamed and sorted out. This was what Emily intended to do from day one. So far that had failed and now she was reverting back to her angst self. Emily finished early and nodded her head to the elders and began walking towards the bed. Unaware that Helen was following from a safe distance.

"Tell me what is wrong?" Helen voiced when Emily finally stopped walking.

Emily jumped and spun on her heels to face Helen. Her stare was blank as a sheet of paper. But her face was hiding something as well. She sat down and calmed her beating heart before speaking.

"Why was I spared? I should've died that day along with Maria" Emily said after a moment of silence.

"That I do not know the answer to. You'll have to discover the answer on your own." Helen answered as she sat next to Emily.

Tsu'tey found the two like that. Just sitting in silence and staring off into space. He approached the two and cleared his throat.

"_I will show you where you will be sleeping"_ Tsu'tey said; motioning for Helen to follow.

He watched as Helen gave Emily a hug then stood up and gestured for him to lead the way. He led Helen to the other side of the sleeping level. She had a great view of the sky and the stars. Tsu'tey stopped walking and waited for Helen to catch up. Somehow she had fallen behind due to the fact that she was a novice when it came to walking about the thick branches of the trees.

"I think this made my day." Helen exclaimed as she got nearer to Tsu'tey.

Helen's left foot hooked itself in a small branch and her body was sent forward. Helen was surprised by that and had no time to react. She expected to do a beautiful face plant on the large branch. But something was holding her body up from doing so. Her head tilted up and she found herself staring at golden orbs. Her face had the priceless look as Tsu'tey helped her to her feet; arms still encircled around her waist and shoulders. Helen's green eyes stared at his golden eyes in a trance like state. Warmth crept through her body as she tilted her head down to hide the sudden heat that went to her cheeks.

Tsu'tey could not let go even if he wanted to. After feeling her body against his he couldn't. Tsu'tey knew he was losing Neytiri to JakeSully since they spent more time together. His grip tightened around her shoulders making Helen gasp and look back up at him with a warning glare. His lips pulled back and he smiled a bit at her glare. They were so close to the point of where they could feel each others breath on their faces.

Helen was broken out of her trance at distant laughter coming from behind her. Her head turned halfway to see the small but distinctive figure of Emily looking right at them. Her lips pulled back showing her canines in a hiss in hopes of scaring off Emily. No good; Emily busted into laughter. Helen let out a miniscule growl and walked off with Tsu'tey following slowly behind. She found her hammock and dropped into it. With one last look at the night sky, Helen pulled the cover over her body and fell asleep.

Emily was making her way back, the image of the two still firmly planted in her mind. She never thought Helen would become a lovesick teenager, but that theory went right out the door. She passed Jake on the way and talked a bit with him. She kept the incident to herself since Emily did not want Jake to start worrying over them. With a farewell wave Emily began going towards her hammock.

She dropped into the hammock and stared at the night sky. On Earth, she could never get a good view of the night sky since there were too many buildings in the way. But out here it was so open and lush that she wanted to live here. But knew that was a simple fairytale. Her green eyes gazed at the stars and the huge planet for a few more minutes before turning onto her side. Slowly, Emily let the grip of Morpheus take her to a far off place.

Sunlight streamed through the trees waking Emily up from her slumber. Her mouth opened and a yawn made its way past her chapped lips. She sat up, stiff and sore from sleeping in a confined space. She found herself walking towards Helen's hammock within a few short minutes. She had no clue why but something told her to. From what she could make of, Jake was out hunting with Neytiri so that left Emily with Helen.

" So I shall take over your teaching since Neytiri is away." Helen confirmed as the two walked among the Na'vi.

This time though the two headed off towards a more quiet place since they needed the relaxation. Plus Emily's head was going to explode from Neytiri teaching her. That woman tried to cram things into her head that were impossible to fit. She expected too much out of Emily which was the problem. So Neytiri had allowed Helen to take over since the woman was more patient with Emily.

" Well let's get started" Emily replied with a rare goofy smile.


	15. having fun

The next day Jake was out with Neytiri while Emily was studying. True to her word Helen had supplied paper and writing utensils for her. The two this time though were sitting on a large branch cross-legged and suspended a good few meters above the ground. Large leaves hid the two and gave them some privacy. Emily let out a groan as Helen went over the numbers with her for the fifth time. She was still having trouble grasping the fact that the Na'vi counted in eights rather than fives. But once the two started counting did Emily get it. From there they moved onto the language which was Emily's favorite. Helen was quite impressed by her progress on the language. Emily could say good-bye and hello in both formal and non-formal. She knew how to form some sentences but was still having issues with that.

"Break time" Helen declared a half hour later.

Emily let out a whoop of joy and scrambled down the tree like a monkey would. Helen shook her head and sighed. It had been a few days since she had come to home tree with doctor Grace and she had already grown attached to the place. Helen had a constant question in her mind that had been nagging at her for days already. Helen knew one person that could help her out. She worked her way down the tree and went looking for Grace.

Sure enough Helen found Grace among the children. It made her wonder what family had Grace left behind. Helen had only a brother since her parents passed away from old age. She waited for Grace to notice her to move in and speak with Grace. Helen knelt in the dirt then sat down after getting comfy. Emily came into view and began chatting with the children.

"What will happen to Emily after all this is over?" Helen asked

"I don't know. If her grandfather wills it, she will return to Earth." Grace replied after giving it a moments thought.

Helen would never admit it but she was going to miss Emily should she leave for Earth. But there really was nothing for Emily on Earth. She could recall the day Emily had opened up to her and explained what was going on with her life. The kid was alone on Earth, but here she had family and friends to look after her. Instead she watched Emily trying to play a game with the other children. It was good since Helen did not approve of Emily going on little adventures with Jake and Neytiri.

Emily so far had the advantage since she was small for her age. But she was also fast and tough. Helen clapped and laughed as Emily did the peace sign with a laugh. Helen waited for Emily to sit down to congratulate her on almost winning the game.

"Well keep in mind they are taller than me and more experienced in the game than I am." Emily explained and lay back in the sun.

Her skin was sun kissed now. Much darker than it originally had been when she first came here. It was a light bronze rather than rose hued like Helen's was. Emily mentally guessed she was going to be very tanned by the end of the month if she continued to stay out in the sunlight. Helen lay down beside Emily and they just stared at the sky with smiling faces.

Day turned into night too fast for Emily. Yet she was not going to sleep tonight since Jake had told her to stay awake. The three moved through the forest, Emily in awe of shimmering bioluminescence that surrounded them. Neytiri led the two to a dug out canoe over the glowing fish. Emily watched as Jake drilled it and held up the fish. He grinned in triumphant. Emily stared, the fish was huge and it looked delicious to her. Ginerly Emiyl reached out to touch the fish.

It felt slimy and yet it was probably going to taste very good once they gutted the fish and cooked it. Emily looked up and caught movement in the distance. She had to strain her eyes to see the shape since human eyes were poor at night.

"Where is she going?" Jake questioned knowing the figure as Helen.

Helen could not sleep even if she tried to. She wanted to explore Pandora when it was night time. So far she liked what she was seeing. Her footsteps led her to a sacred grove filled with willow looking trees that glowed brightly. Out of curiosity Helen reached out and touched one of the tendrils. It felt cool and smooth like silk. So enraptured was Helen that she did not hear the person approach her from behind.

"What are you doing here?"

Helen squeaked and withdrew her hand at the voice that came from behind her. Spinning around her eyes met golden ones her breath hitched at the close proximity she was in. Yet something compelled Helen to stay where she was despite the fact that she was an inch away. Perhaps it was mere shock that kept her in place, or the fact that she was off in la-la land that held her feet in place.

" I-I was just curious." Helen stammered out. Blushing at the fact that she had been caught red handed.

Tsu'tey snorted at her excuse but did not say anything. He was well aware of her curiosity and the fact that she had a tendency to disappear during the night hours. She reminded him of a little child, wanting to know the ways of the world and what made it tick.

"You should not be here." Tsu'tey said his face changing to that of a scowl at the thought of dream walkers in a sacred place.

"What is this place?" Helen asked turning to face the glowing trees.

"This is a scared place. Prayers are heard and sometimes answered." Tsu'tey answered gripping her wrist as she reached out to touch the tree again. It was not a hard grip but a warning one.

Helen stopped her hand where it was at his touch. Green eyes focused on the engulfed wrist before gently prying his fingers off her wrist. Her wrist ached from the vice like grip and she moved it around. Her eyes went to the stars and knew it was getting late. But Helen's other half wanted to stay out here among the trees.

Tsu'tey could tell she was having a battle with her inner demons. She looked torn between going back and staying among the trees.

"You can stay if you like." Tsu'tey said making the decision for her.

Her eyes opened and she looked like a child on Christmas day. Without even thinking, Helen took a hold of his hand and pulled him down with her so they both were sitting together. From there Helen began telling him about life on Earth and snippets of her past.

Tsu'tey listened with some intrigue as Helen told him about her. Though she was frowning when she mentioned there was no green or plant life on her planet. He could not imagine a place without any plant-life. It seemed so wrong to him. But she went into some of her past and even a bit of Emily's before calling it a night. He stood up and offered his hand to her.

Helen looked at his hands for a second then placed hers in his. She felt her weight shift and she was soon standing on her own two legs. Helen began walking back at a smooth pace, tugging on his hand every so often to make sure this was real and not some dream that she would wake from the next day.


	16. Growing close

Ch 16

It was two days later that Jake made his first kill. He came back to Hometree grinning like a fool. Emily could not help but grin alongside him, it was so contagious. The two had sat down over dinner, Jake telling her the story from beginning to end of how he made his kill. Emily listening with enthusiasm as she ate her meal. Eyes shinning with pride as she patted him on his arm in congratulations. Helen was sitting somewhere in the back, watching the two grow close like brother and sister. She was so enraptured at the two growing close that she did not hear Tsu'tey come up and sit next to her. A small gasp rose up from her throat and then she glared as a low chuckled escaped his lips.

" Must you always be so quiet? Can't you cough or something?" Helen asked regaining herself a moment later.

" Why? I like scaring you" Tsu'tey replied giving a canine grin in her direction.

Helen's head shook as her eyes narrowed in a glare, yet her lips gave her away as they grinned at him. In just a few days the two had become close to each other. Just like friends, yet something was telling her if this kept up the two would eventually become more than friends. Tsu'tey knew that as well. But he wanted to continue his friendship with perhaps the first dream walker to ever attempt to befriend him. Helen turned her gaze away from his smoldering eyes and looked at Emily just as she left to got to bed. Helen stood and prepared to leave, knowing Tsu'tey will follow. But something told her this was going to be different tonight.

Helen got to her hammock and sighed. The thing was way more comfortable than the beds back at Hell's gate. But she did not like the fact that she had to sleep while being suspended over the forest. That thought made her shiver every time she thought about it.

" This is where we part until tomorrow" Helen said turning to face Tsu'tey. she knew she would not seen till the afternoon since she had heard that Jake was going to tame his Ikran. Or die trying.

Tsu'tey could only nod and reach over and take a hold of her hand. The skin felt cool and smooth against his coarse hand that was marred from holding a bow for too long. He smiled as he raised the hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on the top of her hand much to Helen's surprise and delight. Reluctantly for his tastes, Tsu'tey let her hand slip from his grasp as he turned and walked back to his own bed; Leaving Helen standing there shocked and yet smiling at the same time. With a shake of her head, Helen went to sleep and awoke in the Shack's cryo links.

She sighed deeply and went to the accursed beds and crawled underneath the blankets. Eventually coming to rest her head on the pillow and falling into a deep sleep.

Emily was up and moving early the next morning. The thought of Jake going to tame his Ikran scared her. She had heard that the way and Ikran would choose the rider, was if the Ikran tried to kill the rider. That made the hair rise on the back of her neck. But Emily continued about her normal tasks. It was around mid-morning when the Taronyu mounted their Pa'li and headed out. Emily waved good-bye to Jake and wished him well on his journey. Standing beside her was Helen, staring at the backside of Tsu'tey.

" You like him" Emily said as the two started towards the Hometree.

Helen's gaze went downward towards the mischievous grin Emily had on her lips and sighed in defeat. A squeal of glee could be heard coming from Emily's lips. She had won something for once. Usually her fights ended with Emily being the defeated one. But this time she was Triumphant. That could easily be seen in the way she walked and smiled for the first few feet. Then the shine was devoured by the darkness as she went back to her normal, expressionless and sober look.

Helen on the other hand was beaming on the inside just like any other love sick girl. But that was smothered as her mind reminded her of the night Grace was explaining what happens when you grow to close to the natives. It was slow the first time she had seen Grace on the verge of tears.

_That is not stopping Jake from growing close to Neytiri_. Helen shot back at the tiny voice inside her head. _And that won't stop me. _

The little voice though told her that it was way to soon since she had only known the warrior for about five weeks. Helen had to admit the voice was right about that, which made her groan silently. She was so caught up in her petty war with the little voice that she nearly tripped over a tree branch. Thankfully Emily had given her leg a hard poke to remind her to come back to reality.

It was in the afternoon when Jake came back on his Ikran. Emily was the first to greet him at dinner. He started telling her the story when he felt pressure at his leg. Light snoring made his eyes travel down to where the pressure was. Only to see Emily asleep; Using his leg for support. His head shook as he motioned for Helen.

Helen smiled and picked up Emily and made sure she was secure before heading to her hammock. Only then did she get a better look at Emily. Dark rings stood out against her eyes and her visage as a bit on the pale side, Helen vowed to let her sleep until noon or later since the waking up early and staying up late was taking it's toll on Emily's small body.. Helen set Emily in her hammock and made sure she was comfy and retired to her own.


End file.
